1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices that provide a convenient means for storing and carrying relatively small items that may be frequently needed while moving about in a wheelchair, while simultaneously enhancing the comfort of a standard wheelchair arm rest. Specifically, the device enables a user to easily, conveniently and safely transport such frequently needed items as keys, medicine and makeup, as well as larger items such as sweaters and umbrellas, without the need for carrying the items in a bulky purse or awkward bags.
2. Background Information
For those temporarily or permanently restricted to a wheelchair, the difficulties involved in securely transporting and keeping track of small, frequently needed items such as keys, medicine, reading glasses and makeup can be great. People restricted to wheelchairs frequently reside in group residences such as hospitals or nursing homes. Although security may be of the highest caliber, the resident may nevertheless live in constant fear that their items are at risk of being stolen should they be distracted by nearby activities or temporarily doze off. Indeed, small personal items may be easily taken from such a person should they be sitting on their lap or resting on a tray or in a basket fastened to the wheelchair arms. Similarly, a person restricted to a wheelchair on a shopping trip away from their home is frequently considered an easy target by potential thieves because that person frequently lacks the ability to defend their belongings and usually lacks the ability to pursue the person who has taken their goods. If the use of an arm or hand is also restricted, this difficulty may be greatly compounded. Under these circumstances, if one wishes to travel even the slightest distance from one's home or hospital room, one must depend on the assistance of another, carry a bulky pouch or purse in one's lap, or wear a shirt or vest with blousy, cumbersome pockets.
If one carries a pouch or purse in their lap, any number of circumstances may arise that could cause the pouch or purse to be sent tumbling to the floor, resulting in great distress to the person who has dropped it. Likewise, if the user has only one hand or arm available to hold the pouch and simultaneously unzip or unsnap it, it may be only with great difficulty or the assistance of a passerby that access to the contents of the pouch is ultimately gained.
Prior attempts at providing a storage compartment attached to the wheelchair are represented by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,443 issued to Kehler Apr. 24, 1990. The Kehler device is a storage box mounted on one of the upright posts to which the back support is attached, and must be pivoted about the upright post to the side of the wheelchair from its normal storage position behind the back support to gain access to the contents stored therein. Wheelchair users, however, frequently lack the PG,4 mobility needed to reach an object fastened behind them to the rear of the wheelchair.
Another problem frequently faced by wheelchair users is that when moving about in the wheelchair on wet surfaces, the large rear wheels tend to splash both the user and the person who may be pushing the wheelchair. Prior art devices of the type discussed lack any provision for splash guards that help protect the wheelchair user and the person pushing the wheelchair and keep them dry.
Similarly, large pockets on shirts or vests are frequently used to carry relatively small items, but they have no closure device by which to keep the contents of the pocket from spilling out. Further, if the pocket is close to the body as with a shirt pocket, it may be that its contents are too close to the face of the wearer to be suitably inspected, and the item being sought may not be easily identified. As for larger items such as sweaters, umbrellas or small packages, there is no secure, easily accessible way of transporting these items short of resting them on the lap of the wheelchair user. This method has the obvious drawback of lacking security, and allowing these larger items easily to fall to the ground.